


【米索】Te amo(拉丁文：我爱你）

by skydoggie



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydoggie/pseuds/skydoggie
Summary: 海贼王入坑一个月处女文，AO3存文纪念。





	1. Chapter 1

终焉之战的时候索隆不是没有想到会遇上米霍克，而是没有想到他会站在他身边。

==========================================

在新世界浮沉三载后，他们终于抵达了拉忽德尔，那个有着传说中one piece的地方。

然而等待他们的并不是什么宝藏，而是人类历史上最黑暗最血淋淋的事实，填补了那100年空白的历史。

——古老强大的王国，拥有着三大兵器，就如同如今的世界政府一样联结着四大洋的各个国家，全世界和平繁荣，但封建统治下的社会并不自由，不论对于王族还是平民。

作为古代王国王族的一群人们决定废除王族和继承制，呼吁世界往更民主更平等的方向，并废弃奴隶制以及人族和鱼族之间的种族歧视。

而一些被联合国家的王族贵族们却不愿就此放弃既有的荣华富贵和特权，于是一场阴谋在那年的世界会议上爆发了。

20个国家的王在会议上联手残杀了所有持反对意见的与会者，并对古代王国的王族展开灭族的屠杀。

为了不把世界牵扯进来，古代王国的王族放弃了动用大三兵器镇压，销毁了“冥王”，封印了“天王”后，仅仅用“海王”制造出了一条“伟大航路”来逃亡。

新的世界政府在那20个王的组织下成立，动用恐怖与暴力来划分阶级，镇压和销毁一切可能留下历史的记录。古代王国的王族遗孤们从此隐姓埋名，仅在姓名中加入隐姓D来彼此相认。

路飞的脸隐藏在草帽的阴影下，知道了这些的伙伴们当然不可能善罢甘休，于是一场与海军和世界政府的对决展开了。

==============================================

其实他们这边的实力并不差。

打败了凯多后，big mum从多年的梦魇中清醒，意识到自己错误的理解了修女的愿望，愿意跟路飞一起建立平等幸福的世界。

又有红发、新“海王”白星、革命军以及海军中“革新派”的帮助。

然而世界政府除了海军，王下七武海，还祭出了古代兵器“冥王”和“天王”并拉拢了黑胡子的加入。

一场关于新秩序与旧秩序，平等与压迫，恐惧对和平的战役轰轰烈烈的拉开了。

当索隆急切的在那一排王下七武海中找寻鹰眼那熟悉的身影却未果时，不禁想起甚平曾经拒绝召集而被关押于海底监狱。

那个人或许会做出这样的事情吧，他咬紧牙。

“打起精神，索隆，这场战役完了，我就接受你的挑战，我相信你现在已经准备好了。”

身边忽然扬起的黑色斗篷让索隆的心胀痛了起来。

“哦，那是当然！”扯起嘴角，自己在瞎想什么呢，他可是世界第一的大剑豪。

这场战役打的相当惨烈，但是索隆很安心，不仅因为相信伙伴们的实力，更因为米霍克在身边。

两个世界顶尖的大剑豪背靠着背，划出巨大而可怕的剑气。

他此前从未与米霍克并肩战斗，鹰眼是他一直以来追随的梦，也是他的恩师和知己，但像这样把后背交付于彼此确实是头一次，把两人最骄傲的东西交与对方保护，索隆不由得更生出几分精神。

战斗打了五天，为了彼此的安危和不同归于尽，两方默契的都没有动用古代兵器，革命军在世界各地掀起的起义也让世界政府妄图通过迫害平民威胁停战的愿望落空。最终是他们将赢。

可是赢了世界，输了他，却又如何。

黑胡子临死前，用从赤犬那里抢来的岩浆果实能力灼伤了米霍克的内脏……就如同当年的艾斯一样。

“香克斯，没能取你的命真遗憾呐，可是他死了你更痛苦吧，贼哈哈哈哈哈……”

索隆看着那个天神一样的男人慢慢的跪下，心仿佛被撕成碎片。

而那个红发箭一般冲过去的身影，更是在他视网膜上灼出疼痛的痕迹。

是啊，他连跑过去的理由都没有，那两年朝夕相处的日子是不为人知的，而红发对鹰眼的感情，却是大家都知道的。

杀红了眼的索隆宛如地狱里的修罗，卷出一条无人生还的路。

罗已经重伤昏迷了，路飞赶紧派乔巴为米霍克治疗。

看到他身边小麋鹿忙前忙后的样子，索隆只能暂时压下不安，打起双倍的精神战斗。

不知过了多久，在失去理智的边缘的那一刻，一抹红发冲了过来，“你快去吧，剩下的我来，虽然我们都输了，可我还是嫉妒你到发狂。”

索隆几乎没有犹豫的往米霍克所在的方向冲去，轻声说了句“谢谢”。

红发是知道的，毕竟他们都爱着同一个人，这在他们第一次见面的时候从互相的眼神就都明白了。

不知道为什么，索隆奔跑的时候觉得战场居然这么大，仿佛没有尽头，各种巨大的声响让他耳鸣，血液和尸体遍地撕扯出各种幻觉——

他是什么时候喜欢上米霍克的呢，或许从最初的最初就已经喜欢上了，只是年少无知时以为那是憧憬和野心，而后又以为是感激和恩情。

可能香吉士说的一点也没错，自己就是个愚蠢的绿藻头，木讷迟钝的植物，若不是如此，怎么会浪费掉那么那么多的时间，那么那么多能够跟你好好在一起的日子……

他永远忘不了初见米霍克的那天那种心脏怦怦跳的感觉，声音大到仿佛要穿透胸膛而出，可当时他只当是遇见目标的兴奋。

输掉以后的痛哭，是否除了对于自己弱小的憎恶，还有求而不得的难过。

是的啊，那是他无法企及的男人，也是他的梦想。

邂逅之后，数不清多少日子，不管睁眼闭眼，全是米霍克的样子。

明明就只见过那一次，可无论他胸前的十字架，背后的黑刀，乃至衣服上精美的纹路，和帽子上柔柔的羽毛，都记得那样清楚，更别说那双金色的眼睛和棱角分明的脸庞。

索隆不是一个生理欲望强烈的人，自己解决生理需求这种东西更是次数少得可怜。

而自那次见面以后他开始频繁的梦见鹰眼，梦到跟他的交手，梦到跟他练剑，终于在某天的早晨发现被窝里黏黏的东西。

他把这些归结为锻炼的还不够，自控能力太差，现在想来，那就是欲望，身体总是诚实的，心比脑子更早发现了。

在遇到那男人之前，少有的自慰也都是觉得需要释放了才随便套弄一下，也没有想过女人之类的。

而遇见鹰眼之后，就连自慰的时候也总是时不时想起他那双犀利的眼睛，虽然没有什么别的想法，仅仅一闪而过的面孔也让他忍不住颤抖。

但是这些都被他当做是对于梦想的渴望。


	2. Chapter 2

究竟是要迟钝到什么程度才会发现不了呢？索隆觉得眼眶很疼。

其实在恐怖三桅帆船的时候，也是有过一丝害怕的。

然而已经在他面前喊出了誓言，如果连船长和同伴都保护不了，又有什么脸面去挑战他呢？

怕是已经无法完成心愿了，无法让你等到我去挑战你的那一天了。

可是也是想要再见他的心愿，支撑着自己没有倒下吧。

“我永远都在这世界第一的位置上等着你，罗罗诺亚。”嗯，我一定会去的啊。

他永远都是那么的干净整洁，衣服一尘不染，从来没有像自己一样，一身的血污，衣服都快要变成破布，真是狼狈啊，实力依然差得很远吧。

若不是大熊把他拍到了克拉伊咖那岛，或许自己这个迟钝的绿藻星人永远都无法发现对于米霍克真实的感情吧。

之前每次香吉士骂自己都会暴躁的反驳，可是现在却觉得他所有骂人的话都那么的对，我就是个白痴，笨蛋，迟钝的绿藻头，所以，还来得及吗？

当大熊问“如果有机会你想去哪里旅行”的时候，脑子里确实一闪而过吧，米霍克的家会是什么样子呢？结果居然真的就去了那里。

当看到他的时候，内心真的是无法言喻的感觉，紧张，激动，期待，兴奋又有些害怕。

因为还没有准备好，自己的实力还不够向他挑战，可是这种毫无征兆的见面确确实实又令人心跳加速。

特别是当看到了路飞约定了两年之期后，不知道为什么，就想要待在这里，这个荒凉又阴暗的小岛，想要待在他身边。

可是当时的自己为什么没有发现这一点呢？以为是为了路飞要变强，所以跟世界第一大剑豪学剑，这个理由不但他信了，连自己都信了。

舍弃野心了吗？可是我的野心就是你啊。

即使是朝夕相处的日子，索隆依然没有意识到这样子的感情就是喜欢。

只是目光不由的想围着那个男人打转，不管是他练剑，喝酒，还是吃饭。

米霍克不是个善谈的人，还好有佩罗娜在，三个人的生活也不算尴尬。

直到一年后某天香克斯登岛。

他就是路飞经常提到的恩人啊，在见面之前，索隆对香克斯也是充满了期待，还想当面好好谢谢他曾经救过自家船长。

可是看到那个红发男人跟米霍克熟悉得不得了，勾肩搭背的，还一脸痞气的开奇怪的玩笑，索隆就再也说不出感谢的话了。

什么嘛，居然是个这样子的男人，没有米霍克的绅士和贵族气质，也没什么气势，一点也看不出是四皇之一……虽然自家船长也这样吧。

直到大家一起开宴会，发现香克斯也同样能喝酒，索隆略微带有敌意的眼神才放松下来。

香克斯才没有索隆这么迟钝，早就发现了这个不正常的小鬼和那别扭的神态，也发现了米霍克的些许变化——好像面部线条柔和了些，不再那么绷着了，居然偶尔也会笑了，看向索隆的时候，眼睛里除了期待和鼓励仿佛还有些许的温柔。

这让红发大受打击，在他跟鹰眼相处的十几年中，鹰眼一直都是冷冷的淡淡的，但是只有他能够近他的身边，跟他比试切磋，喝酒谈笑。

香克斯用了五年才清楚自己的感情，并且以为鹰眼的这种不拒绝是一种暧昧信号和变相同意。

可是从米霍克看向索隆的眼神，他才发现自己从一开始就没有胜算。

酒过三巡，索隆也发现了香克斯的不正常。

虽然对于自己的感情很迟钝，看别人还是很准的。

他觉得，香克斯喜欢米霍克。这让他有种什么所有物要被夺走的感觉，这让他有点不爽。

三个人在岛上的生活挺好的，虽然有酒有宴会很热闹，但是如果是香克斯这样至始至终眼神都黏在米霍克身上，永远不离米霍克一米远，这种朋友和宴会，不要也罢。

香克斯大概也了解了小鬼的想法，俩人在米霍克看不见的地方，目光电光火石了一下，“真是个占有欲强的小家伙”，香克斯心想。

不过从那以后红发确实没有再来过克拉伊咖那岛。

鹰眼外出工作的日子总是很无聊，虽然他把大部分的召集都推掉了，但有一些还是不得不去，每当这时，索隆总是很烦躁，他把这归结为耽误了训练。

不知道曾几何时，索隆不再觉得米霍克是高高在上的了，他变成了跟他朝夕相处的人。

其实很想看看消极幽灵穿过米霍克的样子，有一天忽然脑海里就出现了这个念头，想着索隆就不禁微笑了起来。

但是佩罗娜是没有那个胆子的，被消极幽灵穿过的也只会是索隆而已。

虽然现在，佩罗娜已经很少做这种事了，索隆也不想在米霍克面前丢脸至此。

然而有一天在外出采购时，因为索隆的迷路，佩罗娜没有抢到限定的洋装，骂绿藻头的时候还一直被顶嘴，于是晚饭前，索隆又被佩罗娜塞进了人偶里，用消极幽灵足足攻击了5分钟。

嘴里一直冒出“请让我叫你主人大人”  
“下辈子好想做一颗绿藻”  
“啊我这辈子就是绿藻啊”  
“跟大家走在同一片土地真是对不起了”  
……米霍克一开始还面无表情，后来便开始哈哈大笑，记忆中他仿佛从来没有笑得那么开心过。

索隆羞愤的脸色通红，躲到了自己房间，连晚饭都没有吃。

还是佩罗娜不好意思的把晚饭送到了索隆的房间，毕竟每天高强度的训练，能量跟不上是不行的。

索隆吃了晚饭，消了气，准备把盘子送回厨房洗掉，却迷路的走到了书房。

看到米霍克身着暗红色丝质睡袍坐在沙发里看书的时候，索隆扭头就走，今天实在是不适合再见到他，太丢人了。

“罗罗诺亚，”  
米霍克出声叫住他，索隆的脚步顿住了。  
“今天的事情实在是抱歉，我不应该笑的，对不起。”

听到米霍克郑重的道歉，索隆不禁回过头，有些不好意思。

鹰眼真的是个极认真的人，考虑到自己极强的自尊心，如此郑重的道歉。

但是脸皮薄如索隆，虽然嘴上说着没事没事，耳朵还是红了。

“罗罗诺亚，你是我唯一欣赏并承认的对手，也是我珍视的弟子，如果我做了什么冒犯到你的事情，那么，对不起。不过，你今天很可爱。”

索隆脸红到了耳朵根，这个人怎么能够面无表情的说出这样一番话呢，索隆逃跑似的走掉了。后来想起来，冰山扑克脸这番话，大概能算是表白了吧。

从那以后，就算是眼里只有剑的索隆也无法再淡定的面对米霍克修行。

“可爱”两个字时不时在脑海里荡来荡去，然后把自己搞的面红耳赤，就连跟佩罗娜的斗嘴都底气不足。

米霍克也不是没有注意到索隆的变化，修行时专注的不行，眼神狠厉的宛如野兽，休息时看向自己的眼神却飘忽不定。

本来就傲娇，脸皮薄的跟纸一样的小徒弟，被自己盯一会儿就脸红。嗯，可爱。


	3. Chapter 3

佩罗娜首先捅破了这层窗户纸。某天鹰眼教导完了后就回城堡看报纸了，索隆在默默地做着伏地挺身体能锻炼。

“3578,3579,3580……”  
“你是不是喜欢鹰眼？”  
轰……索隆一下就砸地上去了，“你在瞎说什么？”  
“我哪里瞎说了，眼神一直注意着某个人，脑子里一直想着他，还会脸红，这不就是喜欢吗？”  
“我们都是男人！”  
“这跟性别有关系吗？这种感觉就是喜欢啊。”  
“……”

佩罗娜虽然看起来是个萝莉，其实比索隆还要大几岁，对于感情的事情倒是懂得比索隆多。

“我喜欢莫利亚大人，之前我不懂，一直以为是把他当爸爸和恩人的看待，可是当听到他死去的消息，才明白这就是喜欢。虽然鹰眼说他没死，可是，现在依然下落不明，可能我永远都没有机会告诉他了，索隆你不要像我一样，让自己后悔。”

今天佩罗娜少见的没有刀子嘴豆腐心调戏索隆，大概也对于那天的恶作剧有些抱歉，难得认真的说了这么几句话。

“我去准备下午茶啦，索隆你接着锻炼吧，晚上不要自己回家，等人来接你啊！”  
“啰嗦！！！我能自己回去！”

佩罗娜走了以后，索隆锻炼着陷入了沉思，对于米霍克的感情，是喜欢吗。

他试着想了下米霍克可能死去的感觉，那种四肢百骸的冰冷和心底的空虚，告诉他这并不是野心和梦想破灭的感觉。

米霍克不在的话，还会有别的世界第一大剑豪等着自己挑战，然而，那种感觉跟现在这样，只希望注视着他，向着他努力，然后达到他所在的高度不一样。

这种心情，从第一次见面的时候就存在了吧。

索隆不再胡思乱想，能够像这样生活在一起，能够每天看见他，就挺幸福了。

然而根本不知道发生了什么的大剑豪开始觉得不自在了。

那个眼神飘忽不定的小徒弟不在了，取而代之的是直射在脸上的赤裸裸的目光，那种坦诚的专注的眼神简直要把身上烧出个洞来。

被自己看过去也没有再脸红过，而是以一种坚定的目光对视。就算是鹰眼这种冰川扑克脸都要冒汗了。

也不是不知道自己眼神的凶狠，曾经一眼扫过去，就能把人看得瑟瑟发抖。难道索隆连这个也要学？

这种情况一直持续到离约定的日子一个月之前。

索隆提前通过了鹰眼最后的试炼，虽然还是由于过于拼命而失了只眼睛。

米霍克飞快的把索隆抱回房间，佩罗娜一边哭一边慌慌张张的帮忙包扎。

这是怎么了，米霍克头一次体会到一种心疼的感觉。

想起当年初见索隆时被少年的坚持所打动，留了他性命却听到那番让自己有些期待的话。

此后就一直关注草帽海贼团的成长，甚至还久违的去拜访了一次香克斯。后来回岛时见面，除了惊讶，还有惊喜在吧。

听他说不走的时候其实并不厌烦，看着自己一手培养的剑士既努力又有天赋，感觉真的不错。

有一次还忍不住向甚平夸耀了一下，活了40多年了居然做出这种蠢事。

一开始是认为有点理解香克斯对于路飞的感情了，但是又有哪里不一样。

看到他跟佩罗娜拌嘴和迷路的时候居然觉得有些好笑。想想香克斯平常说了那么多笑话都没被逗笑过，红发海贼团的宴会那么热闹好玩，自己都没融入过，居然那天被这小子逗得哈哈大笑了好久。

自己一直在教导索隆，剑不要使得那么硬，不需要每次都用刀刃去对决，要学会柔和，用剑气。那小鬼，是不是也把自己变得柔和了呢？

不知道过了多久，天黑了，佩罗娜也离开去睡了，米霍克却一直坐在床边，看着他这个宝贝徒弟，静静的沉思。

“呃……”  
索隆醒了，下意识的想去摸左眼。  
“别动，伤口已经包扎好了，大概一周就能拆，可是眼睛……”  
“好不了了吗？”  
米霍克没有说话。  
绿发少年只愣了一下便释然了。  
“哈哈哈哈，我终于通过试炼了，只失去一只眼睛而已嘛，已经赚到了呢！”

意料之外的，床上的少年并没有难过，但这种爽朗让米霍克心更疼了，他究竟一路上是怎样的在战斗，是怎样走过来的呢？

自己走到如今的位置，也体会过旁人无法承受的艰辛，可是像这种不要命般的向着梦想，为了同伴努力，还是不由得生出一份敬意。

看着少年身上那最深的一道伤口，贯穿了左肩到右腰的巨大伤痕。自己砍的伤痕。

米霍克深深低下了头，索隆不禁慌张起来。

“对不起，我让你失望了吧……我……我……以后会加倍努力的。虽然我见闻色修炼的不够好……还是可以感知到敌人的，失一只眼睛减少的视野可以靠这个补回来的……”

米霍克心皱的就像一团纸，一下子把少年抱进怀里，堵住了他的嘴。

索隆大脑一片空白，只能静静的被米霍克搂着亲吻。是期待吗？是期待的吧。可是怎么会？为什么？脸渐渐憋得通红。

放开了绿发少年，米霍克平视着他，一字一句地说：“索隆，你是通过了我的试炼，是被我承认的人。”

索隆呆呆的怔着，这是米霍克第一次叫自己的名字，这也是自己第一次接吻，一瞬间的信息量大的让他无法思考。

但是身体的行动又走在了前面，他捧过了米霍克的脸，给予他一个生涩的回吻。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 绿藻头的第一次嘿嘿嘿~

半晌，米霍克轻轻推开索隆，下腹的燥热让他不敢再留恋。除了眼睛的伤，索隆身上还有大大小小的伤口，虽然没有致命伤，但自己的反应显然是不合适的。

“你先休息吧，晚安。”退出屋子后，米霍克略有些狼狈的发现分身有些胀痛。清心寡欲这么多年的身体，本以为除了剑，再没有什么东西能让自己如此渴求，居然还是个男人，大剑豪有些无奈。

然而骄傲如那个少年，怎么会甘心与男人合巹。他的梦想与自己对他的期待也不允许自己把他变成一个玩物。为冲动后悔的同时，米霍克决定忘掉发生的一切。

还好索隆就快要离开了，趁还没发生什么之前回头还来得及。

躺在床上的索隆有些发懵。

被……被亲了？难道鹰眼也喜欢自己吗。心脏怦怦跳的快极了，各种想法和猜测在脑子里撞来撞去却没个头绪。

之前只当鹰眼的收留和教导是恩情，邀请打不过狒狒还偏要出海的自己回城堡是一种同情。是自己太迟钝了吗？

虽然对米霍克的想法不是很明白，但对他的喜欢越来越坚定，身体的燥热让他升起一股欲望却无从发泄，失眠到半夜的索隆有些抓狂的睡去。

直到早饭时间索隆还没有起，他也不愿意从梦中醒来，梦中米霍克的脸和亲吻的触感还历历在目。但身下黏腻的触感让他一下子清醒了。

该死。为了准备最后的试炼，除了剑道根本没有功夫去想别的，也没有注意过身体的需求。昨天的一吻对正值血气方刚的年纪来说绝对是致命的催情药。

“你醒了。我把饭端过来了，先喝点粥吧。”米霍克不合时宜的出现在门口。

索隆惊得立刻拿被子裹住全身。“别……别过来，放这里就好了，我等下吃。”

果然是被讨厌了吧，米霍克心里有些微微的刺痛。

刻意的不去看窝在墙角有些发抖的少年，放下盘子正准备离开。

空气中的味道让米霍克不由得注意了起来。嗯……这种味道是……

狭长的双目略微眯了一下，“趁热现在吃。”然后挑了个靠窗的沙发坐了下来。

索隆虽然对于同龄人的要求经常傲娇和吐槽，但是对于鹰眼，他没有顶撞的习惯，特别还是对方有理的情况下。

拿起食物一阵狼吞虎咽，“我吃饱了，你……你可以走了。”索隆暗暗觉得不妙，被子里已经冰凉一片，等下还要抱着这一堆羞耻的东西去找洗衣房，希望不要碰到什么人才好……

看着少年越来越慌乱的神情，米霍克不由得挑起了嘴角。

“那就起床吧，虽然还有小伤，基本的训练也还是可以做的。佩罗娜待会儿会收盘子，顺便帮你收拾屋子。”米霍克波澜不惊的说出这番让索隆心惊的话。

索隆皱着眉头找不出什么理由能拖延和反驳，可是如果被佩罗娜知道了这种丢脸的事情，那真的比消极幽灵还要可怕了……

“还是说依然有哪里不舒服？”米霍克飞快的来到床边。  
“没……没有……”  
“让我检查一下。”米霍克忽的掀开被子。  
“哇~~~~~~~~~~”索隆绝望的喊了出来。

米霍克虽然克制又理性，但毕竟是个男人，既然知道自己的猎物比自己还期待某些东西，就断然没有再放手的道理。

“这里不是不舒服吗。”握住索隆的分身，抬头看向有些发抖的少年。  
“啊……”一切发生的太突然，索隆的大脑就像当机了一样。而嘴中本能溢出的呻吟让绿发少年脸红到了脖子根。

“不舒服就要说出来。”手没有任何的动作，但手心的物体却以飞快的速度膨胀，变得又热又硬。

看着绷带外的肌肤渗出一层薄汗，米霍克有些满意。

没等索隆再有什么反应，米霍克俯身含住了已经足够硬的分身。

“嗯~~~~……”索隆略微沙哑的声线压着声音喘着气，没有拒绝也没有反抗。忽然而来的巨大快感让他有种灭顶的感觉，也忘记了思考。

米霍克的舌头扫过柱体前端，顺便带走了分泌出的透明液体。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊……”索隆浑身都发抖了，“别……那里……不行……”

第一次听到他发出这种有求饶语气的话，促狭的又舔吮了一下，“啊啊啊啊啊~~~~~~~~~~”索隆腰一软就靠在了墙上，腿也不自觉的扭动起来。

不再折磨他的米霍克放开了前面细嫩的部位，开始用舌头绕着柱头与柱体的褶皱打圈。

“嗯……………哈…………”少年的反应略微不那么激烈了，身体也慢慢放松。

灵巧的舌头沿着柱体上突起的血管向下滑动，然后一口含住了整个分身。

“呜…………………”少年又抖了一下。米霍克愉快的感觉到索隆下面的囊袋都跟着一起收紧了。

扶着少年的腰，米霍克温柔的吞吐起来，注意着不让牙齿碰到柱体，还时不时用舌头扫过柱头，收获着少年不断的颤抖和粗重的呼吸声。

索隆虽觉得哪里不妥，可巨大的快感，和米霍克在帮他口交的事实让他除了本能的生理反应做不出别的。年轻的身体正在体会20多年都不曾体会的愉悦，让他的理性和思考力飘到了九霄云外。

米霍克柔软的嘴唇和舌头可比粗糙的手感觉好多了。索隆自己发泄的时候都不曾如此温柔耐心的对待自家兄弟。

慢慢累积的快感正带他攀向熟悉的高潮，可哪次都没有如此的让人受不了。

察觉到少年的喘息越来越粗重，压抑着时不时溢出的轻呼，米霍克加快了吞吐的频率。

“啊啊…………嗯…………”沙哑的声音中甚至透出了哭腔，索隆忍不住仰起头闭上眼睛。眼前大脑都一片白光，只有身体和生理的本能在承接这极端的愉悦。全身敏感的可怕，而最敏感的部位还被米霍克含着。柱身不断的胀大，身体也开始抖动，想要咬住牙，却忍不住牙缝里因快感发出的羞耻呻吟。

同时，米霍克的双手从腰间摸上索隆的乳首，轻轻捻搓着两粒早已硬起来的微红。索隆再也忍不住了，“啊~~~…………”闷哼了一声，颤抖着释放在了米霍克的口中。

米霍克吞咽白浊的同时略略放慢了吞吐的速度，延长着高潮的余韵。足足一分钟的时间里，索隆失神的仰着头，发不出声音。利落的肩线和被拉伸的脖颈让米霍克也有一瞬的恍惚。

当少年终于又会喘气的时候，米霍克也压出柱身最后的液体，慢慢的吐出略微软下去的分身。

确实是未曾经历过的青涩身体，加之从未正视过主人的欲望，如此快的就缴械了。

“米……米霍克……”索隆依然在失神，半睁的眼睛无法对焦，嘴唇微张，脸上透出隐隐的潮红。任谁都想不到这个如此硬汉的“海贼猎人”在性事中居然能有如此绮丽的表情

“我在。”起身抱住少年，在额头上印下一吻。

“我喜欢你。”少年怔怔地说。  
“我知道。”  
“不……不是因为这种事情才喜欢。”索隆飞快的解释道。  
“我知道。”

绿发少年也环抱住米霍克宽阔的肩膀，两人的胸膛贴在一起，彼此听着对方有力的心跳。

半晌，依然是米霍克先放开了手，“走吧，带你去洗衣房，估计你一个人也找不到。”

“……”

考虑到索隆身上的伤，米霍克又强制性的让他休息了两天。

那天发生的事情让两人之间的氛围发生了微妙的变化，但彼此都心照不宣的没有进一步的行动。

都知道如果继续下去会怎样，所以禁忌之果，还是不要轻易触碰的好。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 嗯……真正的第一次

睡前在书房看书是米霍克多年来的习惯，今天也不例外。

索隆忽然出现在书房门口。

“又迷路了？”

“啰嗦，我……只是想看书而已。”

心虚的少年只好硬着头皮走进书房，装模做样的站在书架前打算挑一本书。

“那一排是拉丁文的，日语的在你后面。”鹰眼好心的出声提醒。

“我……我想学拉丁语不行吗。”依然在嘴硬。

“哦？好啊，我可以教你。”鹰眼想看看他还能撑到什么时候。

绿发少年随手选了一本古色古香的羊皮封面书，然后走了过来。

穿着睡前的寝衣，睡袍样式的衣服松松的在胸前交叠，露出大片赤裸的肌肉。

翠绿色的头发上还有未擦干的水滴，明显是刚洗完澡找不到卧室误打误撞闯进来的。

米霍克起身把少年拉入怀里坐下，翻开他面前的书。

虽然索隆在草帽一伙人里面已经很高大，这两年也被鹰眼家以牛肉为主的伙食养的又高壮了许多，加之常年铁不离手，单论肌肉甚至比米霍克还要壮硕。

但将近20厘米的身高差，依然衬的索隆略微有些“娇小”。

米霍克身体前倾，头从少年的右肩微微前探，两只手越过他的身体捧住身前人腿上的书，宛如人体沙发一样把索隆圈在怀中。

却发现少年的背有些僵直，连呼吸都乱了节奏，耳朵上也染上一丝可疑的红色。

金色的眼眸一转，正好对上索隆的右眼，少年立刻把头撇开了。

米霍克也翻开了扉页，“这是一本古老的手稿……讲的是古罗马时期的宗教神话……”

缓缓的开口，并未察觉自己的发丝蹭到了少年的侧脸，混着温热的气息让怀里的人坐立难安。

索隆想摆脱这个让自己尴尬的局面，于是往左边靠了靠，腿部发力的同时臀部移了移，不小心蹭到了米霍克的腿间。

瞬间僵住的他感受到一个炽热的东西慢慢鼓胀起来。

“唉……”米霍克叹了口气，缓缓合上了书，从索隆的身前拿开。

“我不会强迫你的，放心。我叫小丫头来带你回房间。”

“可是我想做。”

绿发少年仿佛下定什么决心一般，转过身定定的盯着米霍克那双流转着金色光芒的眸子。

想做，背后的伤疤是剑士之耻，为了超越你……这小子总能说出让自己无法拒绝的话。

米霍克不再啰嗦，一把抱过身前的人，覆上那道薄而刚毅的唇。

不同于第一个浅尝辄止的吻，这个吻温柔又绵长。

托住少年的头，用唇舌感受着对方口腔里每一寸甘甜，吮吸着软软的舌头，轻舔着他的嘴唇。另一只手还不忘记在他身上摸索，激起皮肤一阵又一阵颤栗。看着索隆渐渐迷离的眼神和杂乱的呼息，攻掠身上皮肤的手下滑，来到了少年腰侧，顺着腰线轻抚，果不其然引发了一阵颤抖。继续下滑来到耻骨附近，撩拨着敏感带，却偏偏不碰已经昂扬的分身。

只是少年却没有什么耐心，虽被吻的七荤八素有些意乱情迷，一只手却悄悄的伸进米霍克的睡袍，一把抓住了火热的欲望，有些生疏的上下套弄。

“……”还真是粗鲁啊，米霍克无奈的想。

索隆的字典里当然不会有前戏这种东西，他只觉得米霍克的吻和身上游走的手都令他燥热难当，却又无法可解。

放开少年，米霍克看着眼前的人生疏的为自己服务。索隆起身跪在沙发面前，学着米霍克之前的样子把对方的分身前端含入嘴中，温热湿滑的触感让米霍克不由得闭了闭眼。

少年有模有样的学着，去舔舐铃口和顶端，还狠狠地吸了一下。

“……”强烈的刺激让米霍克差点抽了口气，学习能力强有时候也不是什么好事啊。

只见索隆慢慢的舔舐着柱身，然后一口气含住，热切的吞吐了起来。

无法掌控力度的少年不可避免的用牙齿碰撞着柱体，但是频率却很快。

米霍克觉得下腹又是一股热流，少年口中的分身又胀大了一些。

这样的尺寸对于索隆的嘴巴来说还是太大了，即使已经面部肌肉酸胀的尽力吃进去，还是无法全部含入嘴中。

索隆扶住米霍克的腰，力度更大的去吞那粗长的事物，当全部吃进去的同时，分身的顶端也捅到了喉咙。

“呜呕~~~~…………”无法适应这种感觉的索隆，立刻不自觉的干呕起来，眼里也被激出了泪水。

米霍克扶起索隆，轻抚他的后背。

不甘心的低下头准备做第二次尝试。

“已经够了。”米霍克把他拉起来，打横抱在身前。

看着少年眼角还没消失的生理泪，轻轻吻了吻，并舔掉了细碎的泪痕。

伸手拿过抽屉里的一个小瓶子，挤出一些涂在手指上，往索隆的隐私部位探去。

轻轻的在小穴口的褶皱处打圈，就已经激起了一阵战栗。

把入口处涂满了润滑液，用一根手指打着转慢慢的往里面深入。

只有一根手指加上充分的润滑并未让索隆觉得不适，待到火热的内壁不那么紧的绷住手指，米霍克慢慢塞入第二根手指，另一只手环过少年的身体，包住他的分身揉搓起来。

待到进入三根手指的时候，索隆就开始难受了，从未被开发过的地方如今塞着异物，虽然前面的分身被揉着转移了一部分注意力，但后穴奇怪的感觉却令身中几刀都不喊痛的索隆皱了皱眉。

“痛？”第四根手指停止了进入，米霍克环住索隆的分身上下活动起来，希望能够减轻后穴带来的不适。

“不痛。”索隆挑起嘴角笑了一下，“这算什么。”

米霍克手上没有减缓套弄的频率，另一只手继续开拓。

看着米霍克一直昂扬的欲望，和温柔耐心的动作，索隆已经顾不上不适了，“直接来吧。”

“胡闹，会受伤的。”

“反正都会受伤的。”索隆看着米霍克的尺寸，说着实话，“我受过的伤又不少。”

米霍克简直拿这个徒弟没有办法，看着索隆自己跨坐上来，用小穴对准了分身，只好扶住了他的腰，帮他承担重量。

涂了足够的润滑液，索隆慢慢往下坐。巨大的柱头挤进狭小的甬道，米霍克也咬住了牙。

索隆调整着呼吸，继续往下坐，钻心的疼痛从下体传来，意识到怎么样都无法缓解也无法适应后，索性咬着牙一口气坐了下去。

同样难受的也不只他一个，米霍克被夹的说不出话，皱着眉看着宛如要上阵杀敌般表情的索隆，这个小鬼，怎么这种事情上也是拼了命一样。

看着他带着一脸视死如归神情的准备动起来，米霍克一手抚上少年胸前的凸起，另一只手沾了润滑液去抚摸他前面已经软下来的分身。

后穴中巨大的柱体给索隆一种奇怪的感觉，除了疼痛和异物感，还有一种奇特的饱胀满足，他并不排斥这样的体验。

米霍克富有技巧性的动作也撩拨起了他身体其他部位的感觉，索隆渐渐放松下来。

“太紧了。”米霍克皱着眉冷着一张脸说。

“在这方面打败你也不错啊。”索隆邪笑了一下。

米霍克满头黑线，明明那小子才是被进入的那一个，为什么气势足成这样。

不满得手上施力，用大拇指整个磨过分身的柱头。

“啊…………”果然惹得对方轻呼出声。

“有把柄在人手上也没自觉吗？”米霍克好笑的看着面前的人终于发出了今晚的第一声呻吟。

索隆白了他一眼，抱住鹰眼的腰，开始上下律动。

粗壮的柱体在体内研磨出钝痛，抽插带来的摩擦感即使润滑液和肠液也无法消除，索隆身上渐渐出了汗。

米霍克看着拼命的绿毛小子，摇了摇头，把索隆的双脚环在自己腰上，然后直接抱着他站起身。

重力让性器冲进身体的更深处，索隆抱着米霍克的脖子说不出话来，连呼吸都有些破碎。

米霍克抱着索隆向卧室走去，关了门后，把人压在了床上。

“真是不让人省心。”一边说着一边凑近了索隆带了耳坠的左耳。

轻舔着耳朵的轮廓，然后含住耳廓一路吮咬，用舌头把玩着三颗耳坠，发出叮叮当当的声音。

右手抚上少年的脖颈，一路滑向锁骨，打了个圈又滑向肩膀，在皮肤上轻轻的游走。左手则握住他的分身，继续对柱头的折磨。

“嗯……哈……不要……”终于忍不住发声了的索隆忽然发现好像不适感没有那么强烈了，可是分身被折磨的好难受，他忍不住轻轻扭动身体。

“可以了吗。”米霍克看着身下人有些情难自抑的表情，慢慢的开始了抽插。

虽然身后依然有着不适和疼痛，但身体其他地方的快感冲淡了这些，索隆半闭着眼睛享受着米霍克的服务。

渐渐地，手中的分身越胀越大，索隆的喘息也有些粗重，米霍克加快了速度。

少年的身体颤抖的越来越厉害，就在索隆弓起身子的同时，米霍克的手瞬间收紧，更加快速大力的抽插起来。

“哈……不行……我……”索隆挣扎着想去拉开米霍克的手。

“再等等。”米霍克蛊惑般的耳语，然后把索隆的双手控制住了。

“啊……嗯……不……不要……”索隆的声线呻吟起来格外好听，因为害羞而不敢大声叫出来，压着嗓子挤出的声音又被米霍克有节奏的律动撞的断断续续。

“要……要去……难……受……”索隆张着嘴大喘着气，仿佛一条濒死的鱼。

没有怜悯少年，反而大力的抽插，向身体的更深处探索着。

“让……让我……去……啊……呜……”身下意乱情迷的人已经有些神志不清，皱着眉难受的快要哭出来的表情让米霍克一阵心动。

松开了握住分身的手，少年颤抖着射出白浊，溅在了两人的睡袍上。

看着索隆渐渐从高潮的余韵中恢复神智，米霍克也慢慢停止了律动，准备从他体内退出去。

“等等，你去了吗？”索隆脸上还带着一点潮红。

“没有，还早。”米霍克只好乖乖说了实话。

“那就不许走。”索隆按住准备撤离的身体，“你怎么舒服怎么来。”

看着索隆有些倔强的脸，米霍克揉了揉绿色的碎发，“真是个笨蛋。”

重新调整了姿势，抬起索隆的腰。

经历了一次高潮后的身体敏感的可怕，米霍克的双手轻轻的在少年肌肉饱满的身体上游走，探索着对方的敏感带。

耳朵，侧颈，锁骨，后背，侧腰，后腰，大腿内侧，小腿，双脚……真是具色情的身体啊，米霍克看着少年在抚摸下不停的颤抖，几乎全身都敏感的要命，忍了忍，没有出言调戏他。

“要开始了哦，忍着点。”已经知道这家伙不会轻易放弃，那么自己早点解决才是结束的方法。

扶着索隆的腰，把他的双腿分的更开，米霍克开始了大力的冲撞。

随着激烈的动作，索隆感觉五脏六腑都被撞得不在原来的位置了，这才意识到刚刚的米霍克有多隐忍多温柔。

看着索隆难受的表情，米霍克变换着角度去摩擦甬道里的褶皱，直到蹭过一块褶皱密布略硬的肠壁时，身下人终于发出轻呼“嗯……”。

“这里吗。”米霍克开始向着那块地方进攻，一会儿撞过去，一会儿蹭过去的碾压着脆弱的肉壁。

“哈……啊……好……奇怪……”索隆身体忽然涌起一种特殊的感觉，陌生的快感让他不知所措。

“别怕，想叫就叫出来好了，因为我在顶会让你舒服的地方。”米霍克变换着节奏，深浅不一的在索隆体内进出。

“呜……米……米霍克……”索隆呻吟着轻喃着对方的名字，不知道自己此刻的样子在对方眼中有多么的诱人。

“索隆……”米霍克也轻声回应道，并用嘴唇覆上了诱惑了自己许久的胸前凸起。

轻舔过后，就开始了大力的吮咬，简直就像是要吸出东西一样。

“嗯……啊……痛……”与平常的皮肉伤带来的痛感不同，这种混杂了酥、麻、痒，在最敏感的地方夹杂了痛感与快感的体验，让索隆第一次说出这个词。

少年的分身又一跳一跳的竖立在两人中间，看着床上面红气喘的人，米霍克加快了频率，撞入身体的更深处。

“啊……啊……太……深了……不……不行……”本来觉得呻吟是耻辱的索隆，已经没有办法控制自己，带着哭腔喊出生理本能。

“忍耐。”米霍克全力专注在自身的感觉上，希望早点释放，让他好好休息。

打量着身下的人，年纪虽然还是少年，身体和模样都已是典型的成熟男性。

米霍克从未想过自己会喜欢男人。

与香克斯的接触，也是当做往日的对手和今日的朋友，然后无视掉对方不正经的行为。

但眼前这具肌肉发达，满布伤口的小麦色身体，在汗水的映衬下透出些许微红，该死的性感。

宽阔的肩膀向下收紧形成一个完美的倒三角，扁窄的腰上有清晰的腹肌和人鱼线，饱满挺翘的臀部看起来并不大，却没想到能容纳着自己的全部。

身上的伤口形成的疤痕随着呼吸和身体的动作起伏，特别是胸前那道巨大的痕迹，仿佛是自己所有物的证明。

米霍克用舌尖缓缓沿刀疤走势舔舐过去。

“啊啊啊啊啊……”身体的记忆被唤醒，索隆颤抖的更厉害。

少见的绿色碎发已被汗水打湿，硬朗的五官却有着忍耐和害羞的表情，这种反差本身就是种诱惑。

当少年第二次颤抖着喷射出白浊，收紧的肠壁和诱人的呻吟也让米霍克愈发的情动。

“再一会儿就好了。”米霍克抱起索隆，让他的双腿环住自己的腰，吻住对方满是汗水的脸颊，站起身子，用手臂支撑着少年的身体，继续抽插。

虽然有米霍克的支撑，大半悬空的身体在引力下，重量还是压在两人联结的地方。如此深入的柱体捅的索隆说不出话，无助的抱着米霍克，趴在对方肩膀上喘息。

过了很久，索隆又去了一次后，米霍克终于把索隆放回了床上，让他趴跪在床边，从后面抱住索隆的腰。

“我快了。”米霍克的声音中也带上了情欲的味道，极富磁性，伴着热气呼在索隆的耳边。

“唔……终于要去了吗……”饶是身体强壮如索隆，此时也不禁有种仿佛已经打完一仗的疲惫和虚脱。

米霍克一手扶住索隆的腰，另一手伸到前面去撩拨那已经很久没被关注的分身。

重新覆上温热的大手，被包裹起来的分身立刻硬挺起来。

“还真是精神啊，罗罗诺亚。”米霍克轻笑着，同时开始了前后的总攻击。

已经去了好几次的索隆，依然没办法抗住米霍克带来的快感，前后夹击让他的身体达到了前所未有的高潮。

“啊……啊……嗯啊……呜……”战栗持续的时间尤为长，释放的同时，身体的抖动和后穴频繁的收缩终于让米霍克也射了出来。

内壁的一阵炽热和充实感让索隆失神了好久。

米霍克撤出后，少年几乎是立刻就沉沉睡去了。看着被撕裂的后穴和混杂着丝丝红色流出的白浊，米霍克忍不住把人紧紧抱在怀里。

收拾了满地狼藉的卧室，抱着索隆去浴室清理了身子并上好了药，想了想，还是没有把人放到他的卧室，而是抱回了自己屋子的床上。

看着在怀里静静沉睡的人，米霍克轻轻吻了下索隆的额头，在他耳边低沉的说了句：“Te amo.（拉丁文：我爱你）”


	6. Chapter 6

之后的日子过得依旧平平淡淡。

通过了试炼的索隆并没有松懈，每天继续着体能锻炼和剑术，偶尔在佩罗娜的啰嗦下做做行前准备。

唯一的不同，就是日常里加入了“额外训练”。

“我说，你是多少年没有做过了？与你这个闲人不一样，我每天还有那么多训练呢！”

高潮后的少年，额上渗出汗珠，喘着气拧着眉不满的抱怨。

“真是自大的年轻人，罗罗诺亚，这是锻炼你体力的额外训练。”米霍克口气严肃。

“这样啊，那再来。”索隆扭身扑倒了鹰眼。

“……”

从那以后索隆没有抱怨过米霍克的“额外训练”，哪怕是在书房桌上、厨房里、浴室和客厅沙发上这些略略有些让人觉得不妥的地方。

不过每次米霍克都会张开“闲人免进”气场的霸气，佩罗娜也心知肚明的从不去打扰。

终于有一天，索隆忍不住了，“为什么喜欢做这种事啊？”

“因为你的身体，让我很舒服。”米霍克淡淡的呷了口红酒，“你不舒服吗？”

“不……不是，我……你觉得舒服……我也很高兴啦……可是……”

“我会在不确定的未来之前，把握当下。如果你觉得不妥或不喜欢，也可以随时停止这种关系。”米霍克看着似懂非懂的索隆，慢慢说。

==================================================

离岛之前，米霍克递给了索隆半张纸。

“你的生命卡？”索隆不解的问。

“不，是你的。抱歉擅自做了这种事情。如果有什么会阻碍你我之间的决斗，我想我有必要知道。”

索隆歪着头，笑了起来，“哈哈哈，如果我死在了追逐你的路上，那么就说明我不过是那种程度的男人。放心吧，我会活着来见你的，这种东西不需要。”

“如果我说是为了方便找你呢？”鹰眼看着不识趣的小鬼。

索隆坏笑着收下，把半张纸折好放入腹卷中。

==================================================

临行前一天的傍晚，索隆站在自己的屋子里，回忆着这两年来的所学，平复了下即将见到伙伴们的激动，抬脚向鹰眼的所在走去。

现在的他已经可以通过见闻色确定目标的位置，虽然中间还是会走一些弯路，但已经比毫无头绪的乱跑好得多了。

米霍克依然雷打不动的端着一杯红酒在书房看书。

看着索隆神色郑重的走进来，双膝跪地，把头重重的磕在地上。

“这两年来给您添了许多麻烦，多谢迄今为止的照顾和教导。这份恩情永生不会忘记，如果能有报答的机会，一定赴汤蹈火，在所不辞。”

用的是敬语啊。

“就算是让你一辈子都不再喝酒？”米霍克想知道这个少年能有多大的决心。

索隆身体一抖，慢慢的抬起头来，“就算是一辈子都不再喝酒。”眼神决绝的一如两年前。

米霍克不由得神色一凛，放下了酒杯。

“索隆，我没有告诉过你。  
或许你以为我们之间的关系是单向的。  
只有你把我当成了要超越的对象和梦想，但是事实上，你也是我的梦想。  
曾经的我，以为要达到世界第一的位置就要放弃所有。  
朋友、伙伴、家人，这些都会是寻求梦想路上的阻碍。  
所以我一直孤身一人。  
我不需要也不愿意承担一段关系带来的责任，也不想与别人产生除了剑道以外的羁绊。  
不愿意拖累别人，更不愿意谁变成我的弱点。  
可以说我的一切都是为了剑道，仅此而已。  
然而你让我看到了别的可能性，在追寻自己梦想的同时，不放弃与伙伴的羁绊，承担着许多本不属于你的责任。  
这是一条比我走过的道路更难的旅程。  
我只是很想看看，你能够走到哪里，是否可以超越我。  
我从未停止过对于剑道的思考，如果重来一遍，也依然会选择这条道路。  
但是我还是期待着你超越我的那一天，这也是我的梦想。”

索隆意外的听着米霍克平静的说出这段话，慢慢的体会着里面的意思。

“所以，不要让我失望。”米霍克看着索隆的眼睛，金色的眸子仿佛吸收了落日所有的光芒，“我也不会止步于此，不要以为我们的关系会让我变弱，这恰恰是令我变得更强的契机。如果你以为我会因此对你手下留情，那么就错了。明白了得失、因果和世代的交替，我只会更加坚定信念而已。你现在依然差得很远，如果犹豫不决，死的那个人就会是你。如果想当次世代的世界第一，那么就带着赌命的觉悟去修炼和战斗吧。”

“啊~”索隆露出了一个不羁的笑容，“那还用说吗。杀了你的话，我会很难过，但是不会停止的，会带着这份感情一起走下去的，这就是我的剑道啊。”

“那在你还没砍下我的脑袋之前，来做吧。”米霍克俯身把索隆压在身下。

“喂喂，这也太狡猾了吧。”


	7. Chapter 7

回到了伙伴中间的索隆，很少有机会再去想米霍克。

只是很偶尔的有一天，忽然想起来睡梦中迷迷糊糊听过的一个词。

某天，当罗宾日常的坐在图书馆看书的时候，一个稀客闯了进来。

“迷路了，剑士桑？需要带你去瞭望台吗？”罗宾合上手中的书。

“不……没有迷路，我是特意来找你的。”索隆脸红了红。

“嗯？”罗宾静静等着对方开口。 

“那个……呃……”挠了挠绿色的碎发，男人纠结着不知该如何开口。

“水之岛的事情不会告诉别人的。”罗宾猜测着访客的来意。

“不……不是这个……”脸红的更厉害了。

“娜美就快回来了，如果有什么事情剑士桑不想让人知道的话，还是赶快说吧。”罗宾好心的提醒着。

“戴……啊哞……什么意思？”听到娜美的名字，索隆飞速问出了纠结自己很久的问题。

“戴……啊哞……？”罗宾疑惑的重复着索隆的话，“还有别的线索吗，剑士桑？在什么地方，从谁那里听到的，对方的打扮长相或是可能的国籍？”

罗宾的一连串发问让本来就不好意思的索隆慌乱不已。

“没……没事。路边听到的，好奇就随便问问。不知道也没关系。”逃也似的要走。

“拉丁文里面倒是有个相似的音节——Te amo.是谁对你说的吗？那剑士桑可是被爱着的呦。”罗宾眯起眼睛，仿佛看破了什么似的。

“都……都说了路边听来的了，可恶。”一溜烟的跑掉了。

不小心撞到了甲板上的乔巴。

“咦？索隆你发烧了吗？脸怎么这么红？不要跑，我给你看看！”小麋鹿大喊着。

“啰嗦死了！只是锻炼完很热而已！”

入夜后，值守的索隆呆呆的坐在甲板上。

所以是我爱你的意思吗？

还是拉丁文的，可恶。想起来那天发生的事情，索隆不禁心跳又漏了几拍。

“在想什么呢？露出这样的表情。”这小鬼还是没有一点自觉，难道在船上每天都这样吗？

索隆吃惊的蹦了起来，差点叫出了声。

这个脑海中正想着的人的声音忽然在现实中传来，把他吓得不轻。

看着居高临下，黑着脸的米霍克，索隆一把拉住他，往瞭望台冲去。

喘匀了气，发现没有惊动船上的伙伴。

“你来做什么？”索隆惊魂未定的问道。

“来做。”这句话配上米霍克那张毫无表情的脸真的让索隆想直接切腹。

“会被人发现的啊！”索隆感觉头快要炸了。

“我已经隐匿了气息，只要你声音小点，并不会被船上的人发现。来的路上顺手清掉了附近几艘碍事的船，不用担心会被人打扰。如果你现在就能开始的话，他们睡醒之前我就可以撤了。还有，作为回报，我可以听你讲讲最近的战斗经验，指点一二。”

索隆目瞪口呆的听着米霍克仿佛无懈可击的说辞。

“还有啊，到底是谁说过的，要报答我的？”米霍克走到环椅上坐下，抱着胳膊翘着腿，眯着眼睛看着眼前的人。

其实他只是在附近的岛办事顺路打算来看他一眼而已，可是刚上船就看见索隆带着诱惑的表情在甲板上发呆。

想到在自己看不见的地方，会有别人看到这样的他。虽然不至于生气，还是略微有些不爽，于是就想教训他一下。

“……”少年把上衣的袍子一拉，露出赤裸的上身，“那就别废话，速战速决。”

听到少年的邀请，米霍克一把拉过半裸的人，让他趴跪在身前，扔过去一条手帕，“什么时候控制不住声音，就咬住这个。”

索隆扭头凶狠的瞪了他一眼，“才不需要这种东西。”

经历过那么多次磨合，索隆的身体不再会受伤，简单的调动起两人的兴趣后，米霍克就直接冲了进去。

“呜……嗯……对了……上次我在水底……使……使用……六道十辻的时候……发现……招式的威力被……削弱了……”

没想到索隆第一句说出的话就是请教剑术，米霍克简直要石化在当场。做这种事情的时候会有人讨论这么严肃的话题吗？可是谁让自己已经答应了要指点一二。

减缓了律动的速度慢慢回答道，“这是自然，水流的走向也会影响剑气，与在空气中挥剑要考虑风向，还有斩击时考虑对象物体的纹理是一样的。一个合格的剑士也需要学习和判断洋流海流，不然在水下遇敌，招式效果就会大打折扣。”

“怪……怪不得……哈……啊……”米霍克避开身下人的敏感点，让他继续保持理智。

“若是跟鱼人交手处于下风，不会利用水流就是一个很大原因。水的阻力很大，但动力也同样大，如果可以使剑气与水结合，其实可以不用近身，在远处制敌。比如在岸上或水面就可以攻击敌人，这样鱼人水下战的优势就被削弱了。”

索隆不由的想起被霍迪·琼斯制住的那次。看来以后也要向娜美请教关于气候的问题了，希望她不要收费才好……

“还有别的问题吗？”米霍克耐心的等着“勤学好问”的徒弟。

“没有了……嗯……啊……你……”得到否定回答的一瞬间就大力的向着甬道深处的敏感点捅去。

索隆额上青筋直跳，一把抓过地上的手帕咬在嘴里，把呻吟咽了下去。

米霍克简直想把这小子扔到曾经说自己不近人情的红发面前，让他好好看看对比之下自己是多么的“通情达理”。

如果说自己的冷漠和孑然一身只是出于习惯和觉得没有必要。那这家伙就真的是个彻头彻尾的笨蛋。

看着身下人渐渐发红的身体和粗重的喘息，略微冷静下来的米霍克减缓了冲撞的幅度。

一路走到现在的位置，除了拼命学习、领悟和练习，其他事情上也都算做的有条不紊，不管是航海，烹饪，种菜，缝纫……做一件事的时候就全心全意的去做一件事情。也没有想过要在什么时间达成目标，只是追求不断的进步。三十几岁的某一天，忽然的就失去了这世上所有可以被称之为对手的人。而后也并未止步，只是不断地贯彻着自己的剑道。虽然与自己比起来，索隆有些心焦气躁，但也正是这种放弃了所有其他技能，无时无刻不在思索的“剑痴”才能有短期内飞速的成长。或许，用不了太久，就能够变成可以跟自己酣畅淋漓比剑的人了吧。

米霍克有点走神，却没想身下的人突然绷紧身子，咬着帕子的嘴里发出“呜呜呜……”的声音，颤抖着释放了出来。

糟糕……不专心的那个人好像是自己才对。

米霍克有些抱歉的抱住索隆，把他翻过身来，轻轻的吻着。

“那就再补偿你一次吧。”调整了下姿势，温柔的在因经历过一次高潮后变软的后穴中律动起来。

“呜……哈……嗯……”少年的分身很快又挺立起来，怕是又很久没有释放过了。

米霍克不再乱想，一只手抬起对方的腿架在自己肩膀上，另一只手蘸着刚刚的白浊，握住膨胀的分身，轻巧的揉搓起来。

“嗯……嗯……呜……啊……”嘴里虽说不出话，索隆却皱着眉，半睁着眼，脸色潮红，气喘吁吁的盯着米霍克，让他不由得下腹一紧。

“呜……嗯……”忽然胀大的柱体让索隆身体颤抖了一下。

米霍克加快了速度，大力的冲撞着那具结实的身体里的柔软。

正面看着米霍克因为自己的身体而感到舒服，染上情欲的样子，冲击实在是太大了。

“呜呜呜呜呜呜……”索隆有点忍不下去，弓起身子，再次临近高潮。

“没有耐心。”握住分身的手收紧了力度，却并未停下身体律动的速度，“再等一下。”

要去不能去的痛苦折磨得索隆不断扭动，但眼神却未曾离开眼前那个英俊的面庞。

只见额上的薄汗，沿着剑眉，和微皱的眉心，滑过窄而高挺的鼻骨，从略有些下勾的鼻尖滴落。下垂的睫毛微微有些颤抖，那双平常就摄人心魄的眼睛，此时更是像盛满液体黄金的湖泊，流转着明亮耀眼的光芒，宛若黑暗中的一簇烛火，就算是死亡也让人忍不住想扑过去。修理的精致整洁的胡子是索隆除了米霍克的眼睛以外，最喜欢的地方。那标志性的胡子给米霍克略有些秀气的下半张脸增添了成熟和性感。

这么有魅力的人喜欢着自己，索隆迷迷糊糊地却感到一种幸福。

后穴忽然的收缩让米霍克腰有些软，大力的冲刺了两下，仰着头，闭着双眼释放了出来，少年前面的分身也一下一下的吐出今晚的第二次白浊。

快感消失之前，米霍克感觉到索隆勾住了他的脖子，“米……米霍克……我……我也是……”少年喃喃的说道。

意识到他在回应什么以后，米霍克睁大了眼睛。

还以为曾经那句不由自主的话根本不会被听到。

也无意识的用了索隆不可能懂的语言。

两个人宿命般的人生轨迹，也终将导向必有一伤的结局。

可倘若即使，即使有那么一丝的可能性相守，会是幸福吗？

米霍克只是觉得遗憾。

他不会幻想这种微乎其微的事情。

也不会犹豫和退让。

只能紧紧抱住当下的人去感受那令他着迷的灵魂和身体。

激情褪去后，米霍克有些仓皇的离开了千阳号，他实在不知道该作何回应。

宿敌上加了师徒的羁绊，还有爱情。

这可能真的是相似的两人必然的命运。

时代的更迭交替必然伴随着“弑父”“抛弃”与“成长”，也没什么值得唏嘘。（来自佛洛依德哲学理论）


	8. Chapter 8

第二天的白天，索隆照例靠在船舷上上抱着剑睡觉。

“娜美桑~~~~罗宾酱~~~~~”山治托着甜品，眼里冒着心形，像海带一样扭着从厨房冲了出来。

忽然被绊了一下，托盘差点掉在地上。

定睛一看，有个绿色的东西横挡在路中间，山治的气就不打一处来。

“白痴剑士，要睡去……”抬起脚正准备往那颗绿藻一样的头上踢去。

“嘘~~~”罗宾出手阻挡了厨师。

“唉？！”差点踢到了罗宾的手，山治嘴里的烟都掉下来了。

“剑士桑昨晚守夜可是很辛苦的呦。”罗宾带着神秘的笑说道。

“既然罗宾酱这么说了，那就放你一马。”山治跨过索隆，继续为两位女神服务。

一无所知的剑士翻了个身，还冒出了鼻涕泡。

=====================================================

千阳号夜航时一般需要两个人在船的前后把风，隔2小时一次交替进行。

但本身索隆睡得就晚，再加上他守夜时警惕性总是很高，所以轮到索隆的时候，其他人也乐得睡个好觉。

这更方便了偶尔的“访客”。

米霍克来千阳号的频率并不固定。多隔几个月，少隔几周，但总会挑他们在海上航行无事时。

索隆还感叹海军的情报部也并不是吃白饭的，结果被米霍克抢白，“你们引起的骚动，从报纸上就几乎知道的一清二楚，哪里还需要出动海军情报部。”

有时候米霍克只是留下陪索隆聊聊天。

有时候就只是一起抱着静静睡个觉。

事实上，自从索隆给与了回应后，两人反而做的少了。

在有一次少年红着脸主动提出了要求后，米霍克就着红酒和冰块让他体验了一把冰火两重天。

后来，两人又恢复了正常的频率。

==================================================

“为什么索隆守夜的时候从来没有遇到过敌船啊？不管是海贼船还是海军，都没有遇上过哎。”某天晚上，大家被另一个海贼船盯上，被迫打了一架以后，乌索普忽然想起什么似的问道。

“真的耶，大概是剑士小哥每次守夜的时候，都特别的super~吧！”弗兰奇摆出招牌造型。

“索隆，这是什么霸气？快教我！”路飞好奇的问。

“敌人一定是看见了绿藻头，以为是植物，就直接走……啊……白痴你干嘛……”山治话还没说完就被索隆抽刀砍了过去。

“别打了！我要回去继续睡觉了……”娜美打着哈欠揉着眼睛，“谁再惹事下个岛的零花钱就全扣光！”

“呦吼吼吼吼，那不然以后就让索隆桑多守夜好了，呦吼吼吼~”布鲁克看热闹不嫌事大。

“会不会负担太重了？”甚平有些担心，眼看索隆白天睡觉的时间越来越多。

“因为剑士桑运气特别好，守夜的时候总是很安静啊。”罗宾微笑着眨眨眼。

“哦！索隆真厉害！”小麋鹿的眼里居然闪出了星星。

索隆本来还想发脾气，可看到乔巴天真的眼神就说不出拒绝的话。

……总不能说是因为自己有个暴躁的恋人，把周围的船都砍了吧。

只能祈祷大家睡得够好，不要发现这位不请自来的七武海，不然还指不定要闹出什么乱子。

===================================================

某天夜晚鹰眼又悄悄去千阳号时，索隆让他在瞭望台等着说要下去拿个东西。

不一会儿，只见绿发少年有些不好意思的捧着一盒章鱼烧回来了。

“之前甚平说你喜欢吃这个，路过鱼人岛的时候我就找小八要了一些酱汁。不过烹饪还真是难啊，我练习了好久才做出满意的味道，不嫌弃的话，你可以尝尝……还有，生日快乐。”

看着低着头嘟囔了一大堆的索隆，米霍克忽然心情特别好。

不是不记得自己的生日，因为跟香克斯同一天，之前好几次生日都被红发海贼团承包了。

一大早就开始举行宴会，一直喝到晚上，好不容易才能脱身，吵的头疼。

近些年红发的身份地位越来越重要，四皇与七武海这种尴尬的对立也让两人再难见面，于是生日也就没再庆祝过。

米霍克自己对于这件事情毫不在意，他本也就不习惯热闹的场合。

今日的来访也是偶然，也没有期待过索隆会做些什么，只是待在他身边就已经够了，居然意外的收到礼物。

米霍克微笑着接过章鱼烧，面对索隆期待的眼神，用脖子上的十字小刀叉起一个放入嘴中，“好吃，我很喜欢。”

索隆想他大概理解了厨子说的，喜欢看人们吃到食物时露出的幸福表情，那种心情了。

=====================================================

再后来，接连不断的战斗和越来越凶险的敌人让索隆无暇他顾。

面对凯多、黑胡子等实力强劲的敌人，大家多次陷入险境。

仅仅是活下来已经拼尽全力了。

米霍克也再没有出现过。

甚至距离他们最后一次见面已经过去了差不多一年。

索隆甚至养成了翻报纸的习惯，也不管这样的行为让千阳号上的大家受到了多么大的震撼。

只为了找找有没有那个人的消息和名字，最终却一无所获。

没人的时候，也会捏着那个生命纸，看着纸片移动的方向发呆。

索隆知道自己很想念米霍克。然而在这种时代，连世界都说不好忽然会怎么变化的时代，知道彼此还活着，就已经足够幸福。

他没有多想，知道该来的时候总会见面的。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 正文完结，be预警。

可是却没想到是这样的一种方式。

看到米霍克的时候，他身上的伤已经被处理过了，白色的绷带下，看不出究竟有多严重。

那个人只是静静的躺在那里，紧闭着那双让索隆沉沦的眼睛。

“没有伤及心脏，但是……情况也很危急，……最多只剩三天。”娜美低下头，不敢看索隆。

“索……索隆……我对不起你……呜呜哇……我……我……说过要让自己变成万能药……可是……可是……我……救不了他……呜哇哇哇……”小麋鹿哭的眼泪跟鼻涕都流到了一起，仿佛那个即将失去挚爱的人是他自己一样。

“没关系的，乔巴，你已经尽力了，我很感谢。”索隆摸了摸乔巴的脑袋，不知道该怎么安慰他。

娜美抱过乔巴，给周围的人使了个眼色，留下索隆和米霍克单独在医疗帐篷里。

出了帐篷后，乔巴却哭的更伤心。

“乔巴，索隆真的不会怪你的。”乌索普试着想要安慰已经上气不接下气的小船医。

“呜呜呜呜……索……索隆……是不会……哭的……我……我在替他哭啊……啊啊啊啊啊……”小麋鹿哭喊出让大家都沉默的话。

最早只是罗宾知道了这件事，后来慢慢的，船上的人都知道了。

但是为了剑士的尊严，没有人捅破这个秘密，也没有人拿这个去跟索隆开玩笑。

在这片随时会失去什么，随时会死亡的大海上，能有一两样值得牵挂的东西，已经实属不易。

帐内，米霍克睁开了眼睛。

“为什么装昏迷？”索隆挑了挑眉。

“太吵了。我不擅长对付这种场面。”米霍克淡淡的说，“只是可怜了你们的小船医。”

索隆攥着拳头，不知道该说些什么。

“来做吧。”

“哈！？”不敢相信自己的耳朵，索隆抬起头，“在这里？现在？”

“你好意思拒绝一个快死去的人最后的愿望吗？”

“……”索隆脑门上简直要冒出黑线，这哪里像是快死的人的愿望了？

然而，没有犹豫也不怕谁走进来看见，索隆听见自己用平静的声音说“好”。

这是一场激烈的性爱。

若说之前无论如何米霍克都会保有一丝温柔，今天的他，却只有一往无前的冲撞。

仿佛想证明自己的身体并没有受到任何伤害一样，选择了用最粗暴的方式，侵占着索隆。

一年没有被碰过的身体，在最初的不适后，沉沦在熟悉的怀抱里。

被粗鲁的动作顶撞的有些神志不清的索隆，在极致的快感与痛感中，却没放过身上那人雪白绷带上渐渐绽开的红色花朵。

带着死亡的气息，妖艳又血腥。

高潮后的两人慢慢从粗重的喘息中恢复过来。

“把伊万科夫叫来。”米霍克的声音波澜不惊

明白了他的用意，索隆走出了帐篷，没有再说什么。

人妖王遵循大剑豪的意愿给他用了亢奋荷尔蒙，“12小时。你可以如正常人般活动，不会受到伤势的影响，之后，会死。”

“谢谢你，已经够了。”米霍克衷心的感谢着。

战斗已经结束，只有医疗人员在紧张的进行着战后的救援工作。

回到营地的路飞遇到了索隆。

“海贼王，我已经帮助你完成了梦想了。你现在已经不需要我了，我想要在此下船，去追求自己的梦想。这么久以来，承蒙照顾，给大家添麻烦了。”索隆咬着牙，努力让自己平静的说出这番话。

“哦！我同意了，去吧。不过蒙奇·D·路飞任何时候都需要罗罗诺亚·索隆，千阳号也一样，想回来的时候，一定要回来啊！！！”路飞没有笑，郑重的语气仿佛是在说着什么誓言。

索隆借了一只小船，没有让任何人跟随，路飞也阻止了所有想要跟过去的记者。

决斗的地点选在了无风带一座小岛上，白星驱散了沿途的海王类。

那是一场注定被传颂下去的决斗。

金戈激荡的声音就连20海里外的小岛都能听得见，这场大战打的天云变色，地动山摇，甚至永久改变了附近的气候。

剑气在小岛附近扬起巨大的水花，把海流变成漩涡。

水汽聚集到空中下着永不停歇的暴风雨。

有些想要悄悄摸过去的记者，在经历了九死一生的可怕风暴后，都觉得还是命比较重要。

当秋水的剑尖刺入米霍克的胸口，巨大的夜刃也停在了索隆的肩膀旁，“你超越我了，罗罗诺亚·索隆。”米霍克轻松的宛如一个旁观者，“我尽力了。”

索隆没有动，只是静静的注视着那双金色眸子。四周电闪雷鸣，暴雨和狂风依旧没有减缓，昏暗的天色中，那双眼睛宛如启明星般明亮。

“来吧，给我剑士的最高荣誉吧。”米霍克收回夜，微笑着张开了双臂。

这是他期待了很久的时刻了，心中涌起的自豪和坦然让他觉得这种感觉或许可以被称之为幸福。

咬着和道一文字的索隆，邪笑着挑起了一边的嘴角，把秋水收回来，把三刀交汇在身前。

现在的他，是猛兽，是无坚不摧的修罗，也是三刀流剑豪。

“三刀流奥义！三·千·世·界！”

听着身后一声沉闷的撞击声。索隆把刀子入鞘。

“我做到了，你看到了吗，克伊娜。”兴奋的抬起头，脸上是抑制不住的笑意。

耕四郎师傅，鹰眼师傅，我没有让你们失望，我打败了世界第一大剑豪了！

喜悦持续的时间并不久。

脸上的笑容渐渐转了弧度，实现梦想的快乐只一瞬便被巨大的悲伤所取代。

他慢慢转过身，抱起尚有余温的身体，吻住那双熟悉的嘴唇。

犹记得，利刃掠过米霍克之前，仿佛时间都变慢了，看到那双唇无声的说：“Te amo.”

索隆觉得被利刃割开身体的人是自己才对。眼前发黑，喘不上气，心脏还有着巨大的疼痛。

天气依然很差，噼里啪啦的雨点打在脸上，然后流进嘴里。

为什么雨水是咸的？

难道是卷起的海水吗。

视线也被雨水搞的越来越模糊。

索隆抱紧怀里的人，嘴里溢出细碎的啜泣，然后放声大哭。

长大后，他只哭过两次。  
一次是遇见这个男人。  
一次是失去他。

米霍克的墓就建在这座岛上，巨大的黑刀夜宛如墓碑一样插在浅浅的土堆后，那个小小的十字架项链被索隆挂在了自己脖子上。

虽然明知道想要抓住什么的自己很蠢。

“就当是个纪念吧，你不会不舍得的，对吧。”索隆对着土丘小声说。

三天后，索隆离开了小岛，回到了终焉之战结束的地方。

千阳号果然在岛边。

“索隆……”只有小麋鹿泪水在眼睛里面不停打转，叫了他一声。

看着浑身是血，没有处理过的伤口已经开始流脓，面色饥黄的索隆，没人问他决斗的结果。

“呦，我回来了……”眼前一黑，他栽倒在船上。

昏迷了整整一周的索隆，并不知道在这段日子，他打败前任世界第一剑豪朱洛基尔·米霍克的消息已经随着报纸传遍了伟大航路和四大洋。

而在海贼王和现任世界第一剑豪的威名下，也没有人敢打那岛上“无上大快刀十二工”之一——夜的主意。

虽然娜美认为岛周围可怕的天象和海流才是阻止那些人的更大原因。

终于醒过来的索隆，看起来跟以往没有任何的不同。

仿佛……那个人从未出现在生命里。

“白痴厨子，老子饿死了，拿吃的和酒来。”

“哈？绿藻头你说什么？想挨踢吗？”

“八嘎~老子现在可是世界第一的大剑豪，信不信我砍了你。”伸手就要去摸自己的刀。

“你……你们不要打了！山治！索隆的伤还没有好啊！”乔巴着急的喊着。

“我管他！白痴绿藻！死了更好！”气急败坏的厨师被娜美一下敲出了个包。

沉寂了一周的千阳号恢复了往日的生机。

“哈哈哈，开宴会吧！这几天都没好好吃肉！我要全部！补！回！来！！！！”路飞裂开嘴，笑得露出了牙龈。

千阳号就这样热闹的起航，伙伴们依然有未完成的心愿，在大海上的冒险仍会继续。

只有每年临近米霍克忌日的时候，索隆会消失一阵子。

离那个岛近的时候，就短几天，远的话，就多几天。

每次来看米霍克都是雨天。

岛的气候已经被永久改变，电闪雷鸣的暴风雨没有停歇过。

在土堆旁放上一瓶红酒，拿出一个酒杯。自己则打开一瓶清酒大口的喝了起来。

“我不懂红酒，随便买的。就价钱来说应该还不错。真不知道这东西有什么好喝的。”自言自语着，索隆抬头望了望天。

剑士是不可以哭的。

但是下雨的时候脸上可以有雨水。

END.


	10. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 自己被虐到了，就补了个he番外

米霍克被身边的那个翻来覆去满身大汗的人吵醒了。

看着紧皱着眉头咬着牙，脸上和枕头上还残留着泪痕，小声哭泣的男人。

心下一痛，一把抱过来，覆上那人的唇，轻柔的吮吸着。

熟悉的怀抱和熟悉的味道让男人紧锁的眉慢慢展开，平静了下来。

“米……米霍克……”声音依然带着沙哑的哭腔，索隆睁开了眼睛。

看清楚眼前人的同时，激动地起身抱住了他，把头深深的埋进那个温暖的怀里。

“又做噩梦了？”米霍克心疼的看着索隆，帮他擦干泪痕。

自从两人那场殊死的决斗后，索隆偶尔会做关于自己死掉的噩梦。

输了决斗，自己被重伤后昏迷了一周。

据草帽船上那个小船医说等待自己醒来的那些天，这家伙滴水未进，不眠不休的守在床边，红着眼睛不让人接替他。

自己醒来的时候看见那个不成人形的家伙，差点以为他才是快要死掉那一个。

除了胸前多了三道巨大的伤疤，身体倒是没受什么影响。

“嗯……梦到你被岩浆果实的能力灼伤了内脏……就跟艾斯一样……快死之前让伊万科夫给你用了亢奋荷尔蒙，然后我们就去决斗了……后来……你死了……”怀里的人没有抬头，声音闷闷的说。

“傻瓜。”把人扶起来，正对着自己的眼睛，“可是我还活着。虽然这概率很小，但是这就是现在的结果，说是奇迹也不过分。不要害怕了，那只是个梦。”

金色的眼睛依然流光溢彩，索隆只想盯着这双好看的眸子永远都不移开视线。

“我知道。我只是在想，不论我们谁死了，被留下的那个人，会有多痛苦。”索隆难受的垂下头，“你知道吗，在你昏迷的那周里，我已经绝望到快要死去了，即使乔巴告诉我你恢复的概率有80%。”

“我知道自己一直都不够坚强。不管外人看起来是什么样子，不论是你还是伙伴们，都是我的软肋。可是我不想放弃。明知道这些奢侈的东西某天可能会要了自己的命。可还是想要去守护，想要自己变得更强……”索隆一口气说出那些绕在心头很久的东西。

“我死了的话，你会停止爱我吗？”米霍克忽然问了一句。

“当然不会。”

“我也是。死亡并不能把人们的感情分开。只有当感情结束，两个人之间的关系才会完结。某种程度上来说，永恒的死亡反而是比易逝的人类情感更稳固的东西。就好比标本会以那种最永恒的死亡展示着最鲜活的生命一样。”米霍克慢慢的说着，虽然不确定索隆能听懂，“好了，别乱想了，喝酒去吧。”

“你不行！乔巴说还要再等三天你才能喝！别想糊弄过去！”索隆把米霍克一下按倒在床上。

“唉？~~~~~~~~~~~”

===================================================

米霍克伤好后不久，索隆就正式把他介绍给了千阳号上的大家。  
虽然这个原王下七武海往日的威名还是让大家心有余悸，也不知道索隆口中的“是个很温柔的人”这种话到底从哪里来的，可是看着甚平与他相谈甚欢，大家也都放下了防备。

“鹰眼，那索隆以后就拜托你了哦。也欢迎你随时来船上玩，哈哈哈。”路飞的后半句话让娜美乌索普和乔巴都吓得翻起了白眼。

“伤……伤口已经完全好了吗？”  
“嗯，已经好了。谢谢你，小船医。”  
“哎呀，就算你夸我是船医人家也不会高兴的啦，混蛋~~~~”小麋鹿已经害羞的扭来扭去。

“呦吼吼吼，我曾经在莫利亚那里听说过你，要是我还活着，真想跟你比一场呢。”  
“现在也可以，如果你愿意的话。”  
“啊！布鲁克，快醒醒！灵魂从嘴里冒出来啦！医生！医生在哪里？啊！我就是医生！”

“鹰眼，这是索隆这些年欠下的账单。如果你想把人带走的话，起码要帮他把债还清。”  
“喂喂！你不怕死吗！”乌索普乔巴弗兰克眼珠子都要蹦出来了，还有旁边嘴里冒着幽灵的布鲁克。  
“喂！死女人！这明明都是你擅自……”  
“绿藻头！你怎么可以这样说美丽的~~娜美桑~~想死吗！”  
正当黄毛绿毛又要打到一起去的时候，米霍克揪着索隆的后衣领，把人拎了回来。  
“这张支票可以在大部分岛屿的银行兑换，这小子给你们添麻烦了，抱歉。”鹰眼递过支票的同时，微微颔首。  
“没事没事，都是伙伴嘛，应该的应该的。”娜美眼里闪着贝里接过支票。  
索隆跟了个有钱人真是太好了，鹰眼也不像大家想的那么可怕嘛。

“鹰眼桑，我是妮可·罗宾，船上的历史学家。听闻您学识渊博，如果有机会可以一起探讨学术问题哦，特别是关于拉丁文的。”罗宾露出神秘的微笑。  
瞥了一眼旁边那个头快垂到地上去的绿脑袋，米霍克微笑了一下，“不胜荣幸，另外，谢谢你。”  
“不客气。”

“啊！鹰眼大哥的身材真是super~~~~的棒呢~~~~~看来剑士小哥以后会很幸（性）福哦~~~~~”弗兰克用手臂摆出了心心的造型。  
“喂！你在说什么啊！小心我砍你！”索隆火冒三丈。  
“多谢祝福。”鹰眼抬了抬帽子，凑到索隆耳边悄声说，“安静点，不然今晚就让祝福成真。”  
“…………”索隆就像是忽然被噎住了一样脸憋得通红。

“你之前跟我夸他的时候我还以为你们只是师徒呢。”甚平认真的说道。  
“……”这回轮到鹰眼脸上挂不住了。  
“他还跟我打听过你爱吃的东西。哎呀，好怀念小八的章鱼烧啊。下次再一起去吃吧。”鱼人大叔露出期待的笑容。  
“好啊，一起去吧。”虽然心里还是更期待那个人做的吧。

“喂，鹰眼，虽然这个白痴没什么脑子，也很迟钝，还经常迷路，但还是谢谢你照顾他了。虽然是个笨蛋，但毕竟是我们船上的剑士，如果你欺负他的话，我……们大家都不会善罢甘休的。”金色头发的厨师，抽了口烟，又缓缓的吐出来。  
“混蛋！你说谁是白痴！老子才几天没砍你……”  
看着蓝色眼睛深处的波动，米霍克明白了什么。  
“放心吧，会负责任的。”认真的回答道。  
“鹰眼！你对他表什么衷心！！！让我砍了他……”

“鹰……鹰眼……索……索隆……这个小弟……我……我……乌索普船长……就交给你了……如……如果……你不好好……对他……我……我还有……八千部下……可是不会……放过……你的……”经历了多次惊吓的乌索普已经双腿发抖，说不出完整的话了。  
“嗯，放心。”鹰眼看着乌索普口吐白沫，摔倒在船上。  
“我没用霸气啊，是我长得可怕吗？”米霍克微微皱了皱眉，问索隆。  
“啊啊，不用在意。”魔兽咧嘴邪笑。

晚饭时大家都吃的很开心，本以为来了个冰山脸客人会拘束，结果鹰眼一直在跟甚平和罗宾聊天，完全没有影响大家的兴致。

“哦！为索隆当上世界第一大剑豪干杯！”路飞大喊着举起杯子。

“干杯！！！！！！”

“哦！为索隆找到伴侣干杯！”路飞再一次举起杯子。

“干杯！！！！！！”

宴会热热闹闹的一直开到后半夜。

索隆走出船舱，找到在船头吹风的米霍克。

“太吵了吗？我以为那两年已经让你习惯热闹了。”

“那两年只让我习惯了你。”金色的眼睛看着大海没有动。

索隆脸红了一下，这家伙还真是会不动声色的说出让人心动的话啊。

“反而是你，已经是世界第一的大剑豪了，我以为你会更开心的。”

“我一直只想当世界第一大剑豪的男人啊。”索隆坏笑着说。

“索隆。”米霍克的声音忽然变得郑重。

“什么事？”

“你说过会报答我的吧。”米霍克转过头看着他，眉间忧虑，仿佛有心事。

“嗯，只要我能做到。”索隆内心隐隐升起一种不安。

“罗宾送了我一件礼物。”米霍克拿出那件让他在水之都丢死了人的短上衣，“我想看你穿。”

“……”索隆感觉仿佛有消极幽灵穿过了身体。

看着索隆身着露腰短衣，硕大饱满的胸肌被小衣服箍得紧紧的，胸前的两点凸起还清晰可见。

米霍克觉得自己快要流鼻血了。

在罗宾“好心”的指点下，他把索隆带到了鲨鱼潜艇上。

“喂！为什么要来这里！”索隆觉得头上青筋已经爆出了好几条。

罗宾这个女人，到底在打什么主意。

“这里没人啊，难道你想被看到吗？”米霍克绑住了索隆的双手。

“你……你快点做……别啰嗦……”索隆的脸胀得通红，再次穿上这件羞耻感爆棚的衣服，还是在米霍克面前，让他整个人陷入莫名的燥热。

“这可是平常要用的船，如果你射到船上的话，他们会发现的。”米霍克掏出一根细长光滑的金属棒，“这个可以帮你。”

“哈？你……你从……哪里搞来这奇怪的东西……唔……疼……”索隆的分身早就硬的不成样子，米霍克前后揉搓着柱体慢慢把金属棒往里面送。

“啊啊啊……不……不行……难……难受……放……放开……啊……”尿道中的胀痛提醒着他精液已经没有释放的途径。

当金属棒几乎完全没入了索隆的分身，一端的突起也正好卡在铃口。

米霍克放开分身，双手摸上了那让他下身躁动了许久的胸。

“呜……哈……啊……你……可……可恶……”索隆感觉被这样揉胸的自己宛如一个女人，羞愧感让他恨不能找个地缝钻进去。

米霍克一手抓着一边的胸肌，感受着索隆常年锻炼的可人成果。

饱满又富有弹性的胸部傲然的挺立在衣服下，衣服上的图案都被拉扯的变了形。

“嗯……哈……不……不要……”今天的索隆胸部格外敏感。

“呜啊……别……那……那里……啊啊啊……”隔着衣料摩擦过胸前的凸起，身下的人忍不住叫出了声。

大概是因为知道没人，索隆今天的呻吟没有过多的压抑，叫的比平常更动听。

“米……米霍克……够……够了吧……哈……我……受……受不了……呜……”感到羞耻却带来了更大的快感，索隆急的不知道该怎么办。双手被绑着也没办法自己动手，只好开口求饶。

“受不了了？”米霍克隔着衣料舔舐已经发硬的凸起。

“呜呜呜呜……啊啊啊……不……不要……”索隆扭动着身体试图挣扎。

“那到底是不要还是想要？”米霍克的眸子就像捕猎前的野兽，泛着危险的光。

又一下咬在索隆的乳尖。“啊啊啊……呜……想……想要……”索隆的眼睛蒙上了一层水汽。

“想要什么？”米霍克大力的揉搓着索隆的胸部，两只手都捏住了那可怜的樱桃。

“呜呜呜呜……想……想要……你……”索隆面色通红，小声加了句“进来”。

看着已经被欺负的不行的恋人，米霍克觉得今天的他可爱极了，褪去了索隆的裤子，把他的臀部抬起，稍作润滑就直接插了进去。

“呜……啊……米……米霍克……”索隆失神的叫着他的名字，仿佛是要确认进入的确实是那个人一样。

“我在……你……放松点……不然……我也很苦……”米霍克觉得今天无法淡定了，仅仅刚进入就让他双腿发软，看着这样的索隆简直就已经要射了。

调整了下呼吸，向着温暖湿滑的甬道里捅了起来。

“呜……啊……嗯……嗯……好……好舒服……嗯……”今天的索隆也与平常不一样，对于身体的感觉格外的坦诚，甚至还有些诱惑的意味。

米霍克咬了咬牙，没想到居然自己变成要忍耐的那个。

报复般的顶上那个熟悉的敏感点，“嗯……啊……就……就是……那里……啊……啊……”

平常只会忍耐的索隆，米霍克只能根据对方身体的反应判断他是否有感觉，今天居然主动邀请着。

一阵血气上涌，米霍克加大了律动的频率和幅度，感受着格外可口的恋人。

“呜……啊……我……不……不行……了……”果然受不了了的索隆求饶着想要去，“太……太快……了……要……要去……了……”可是前面被堵住了无法达到高潮，把他的分身憋成了紫红色。

“米……米霍克……我……啊……让……让我……去……不行……受……受不了……啊啊……”已经失去理智的索隆已经无法顾及这是在什么地方，只有生理的本能在疯狂叫嚣。

米霍克也被眼前香艳的场景挑逗的腰酸腿软，下身巨大的快感和视觉带来的冲击让他也有些眩晕。

“呜……呜呜……求……求你……”求饶的话，带着哭腔软软的从索隆嘴里说出来，色欲的味道。

从来没见过这个样子的索隆，米霍克的脑子都要炸开了。

使劲的冲着最深处顶去，一只手抽掉了索隆分身的金属棒。

“啊啊啊……呜呜……嗯……哈……米……米霍……克……”巨大的灭顶般的快感让索隆颤抖着射在了恋人的胸前。

后穴在高潮的作用下，宛如一只吮吸的小嘴，米霍克腰一抖，仿佛要被吸干了灵魂。

……

“糟了！”恢复理智的索隆懊悔的抓着头发，“有没有射到潜艇上啊，要是留下味道该怎么办。”

“你的东西的话，都在我身上了。”米霍克拿出手帕擦了擦胸前的白浊，“我的，还在你里面……”

听到米霍克的话，意识到两人还连接在一起，索隆脸红的像个番茄，后穴不由自主的收缩了一下。

“怎么？还要？”米霍克被撩的又硬了起来。

“只要不在这种地方，要做几次都随你。”感受到了后穴重新硬起来的东西，索隆商量着条件。

“这可是你说的。”米霍克挑起了嘴角。

……

第二天完全无法下床的索隆抱着脑袋后悔着昨天晚上说过的话。

把那件衣服撕成了碎片并发誓再也不会干如此羞耻事情的索隆，还没意识到罗宾已经给米霍克打开了一扇新的大门……


End file.
